bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
Trial X4 is a Trial available in the Summoner's Research Lab once Trial X3 and The Tinkerer's Deceit is cleared. The trial features Mad Heretic Gazia, a capturable Mock Unit based off of Gazia from the Soul Bound Saga story arc. By listening to the community's concern over Trial X3's difficulty, Trial X4's difficulty was scaled down, even below X3. The trial's attack patterns are much easier to understand and there is very little timing and turn counting, if any, at all. I have come up with a combination of a detailed guide and a Squad Spotlight on how to go about with Trial X4. For the most part, this trial is a damage race. You cannot win if you don't have enough damage output in your squad. I have also written the Battle section of the Trial X4 page. I highly recommend reading that page first before reading this page any further. Without further ado, let's get to the Squad Spotlight! Specifics of Trial X4 1st Form: Gazia *Has extreme HC & BC drop resistance *Throughout the whole fight, pay attention to Gazia's buffs. He may have Reflect up. This cannot kill units as they will be left with 1 HP, but be sure to heal after using everyone's attacks to bypass the Reflect damage. *For the first turn, I highly recommend using mitigation and/or your BB support unit. It depends on how good your squad's BB generation is so make sure the mitigator is able to obtain its BB gauge every turn. Don't forget that Gazia has high resistance to HC and BC drops. *On the first turn and every five turns following it, Gazia will summon one random SBS evo material from the following: 25% chance of summoning Turbo Cyclaw, 25% chance of summoning Turbo Euryalis, 50% chance of summoning Turbo Grievesnare **These do not deem a threat at all. Be sure to focus on Gazia. Besides, these minions don't deal much damage anyway. *At 80% HP, Gazia will cast Dispersal Field. **This works similarly to Zevalhua's Glorious. You have three turns to nuke Gazia below 70%. **Fail to nuke Gazia below 70% will result in Ruination, which will wipe your whole squad. THERE IS NO WAY ANY UNIT CAN SURVIVE THIS ATTACK. GET HIT WITH IT AND IT'S GAME OVER. **Units like Selena, Ivris, and Ultor are the only units that can survive Ruination, but only once. **This is also more the reason why damage is important to cancel Ruination. *At 70% HP, Gazia will cast Talon of Pain. **Be careful as Gazia will inflict DoT. I highly recommend using a HoT buffer, like Tridon, Will, Aurelia, etc., to cancel out the DoT. *At 50% HP, Gazia will cast Stealth on himself. **Only AoE attacks will hit him. Using normal attack or STBB will treat it as if the unit didn't attack at all. **Gazia will use Extermination the turn after casting Stealth. Make sure mitigation is active to ensure survival. *At 30% HP, Gazia will cast Dispersal Field again. **Same exact script as the first Dispersal Field. You have three turns to nuke Gazia below 20%. **If above 20% on the third turn, Gazia will cast Ruination. *At 20% HP, Gazia will cast Talon of Pain. **Same as before with the DoT. Use HoT to cancel out the DoT debuff. *At 0% HP, Gazia will transform into Mad Heretic Gazia. 2nd Form: Mad Heretic Gazia *Has extreme HC & BC drop resistance *At 90% HP, Gazia will remove all buffs. **On the next turn, Gazia will cast Annihilation. Make sure mitigation is active. *At 80% HP, similar to the first form's 50% HP threshold, Gazia will cast Stealth on himself. **Just like before. Extermination will cast the next turn. *At 70% HP, Gazia will cast Dispersal Field. **Same exact script as the other Dispersal Field thresholds. You have three turns to nuke Gazia below 60%. **If above 60% on the third turn, Gazia will cast Ruination. *At 60% HP, Gazia will cast Talon of Pain. **Use HoT to cancel out the DoT debuff. *At 50% HP, Gazia will remove all buffs. **On the next turn, Gazia will cast Annihilation. Make sure mitigation is active. **Mind Wreck will cast randomly. This will lock a single unit's Leader Skill effects. *At 40% HP, Gazia will cast Stealth on himself. **As usual, Gazia will cast Extermination the turn after. Make sure mitigation is active. *At 30% HP, Gazia will cast Dispersal Field. **Same exact script as the other Dispersal Field thresholds. You have three turns to nuke Gazia below 20%. **If above 20% on the third turn, Gazia will cast Ruination. *At 20% HP, Gazia will cast Talon of Pain and Holocaust. **Holocaust reduces all units' HP to 1. **Be sure to heal or else your units will die due to Talon of Pain's DoT debuff. **Talon of Pain will cast randomly. *At 0%, Gazia will die and you will be rewarded with 3,000,000 Zel, 1 Gem, and Gazia. Unit Recommendations *All units above 12000 HP. *High damage utility units **Crit buffers: Hadaron, Griff, Reis, Colt **BB Atk buffers: Gazia (friend only), Zenia, Lava **Spark buffers: Raaga, Zenia, Zedus *Mitigators **Gazia, Edea, Elimo, Krantz *Anti-debuffers **Sargavel, Edea, Elimo, Krantz, Rinon *Def buffers **Tridon, Elimo, Kanon, Hadaron *Healers **Aurelia, Krantz, Elimo, Will *Recommended Leads **HP Leads: Tridon, Bestie, Deimos **Mad Heretic Gazia Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Linathan Clear I got home a bit late so I happened to see a Gazia friend up on my Friend List so why not? I also wasn't thinking when I took Zenia along. On the first turn, I use two Fujin Potions on Bestie and Gazia and attacked with everyone off the bat. Bestie was my lead to offer the BB gauge momentum that she provides. To continue driving the momentum, I alternated between Bestie's BB and SBB to ensure all of my units pulled off their BB/SBB. Using Bestie's SBB every three turns was mandatory. Libera can be used as a lead as well to net a higher damage output. Gazia was my friend lead to grant the squad huge damage utility. His 300% BB Atk buff was how I was able to bypass the Ruination thresholds easily. High damage net a faster clear with this squad. Sargavel was used as my anti-debuffer. Any anti-debuffer is fine to sub Sargavel, such as Elaina, Krantz, Edea, etc. He also served as my BB spammer thanks to its BB fill rate buff. Tridon served as my meat shield. His shield buffs ensured survivability on all of my units. Plus, the 140% Def buff came in handy. Zenia served as my Spark buffer. I always used Zenia last due to her BB Atk overwriting Gazia's superior BB Atk buff. For a better option in this slot, use Zedus, Raaga, or any other Spark buffer. Aurelia served as my healer. Due to Gazia's high HC drop resistance, Aurelia was used to maintain near full HP of all of my units. Squad 2: Fast Clear One word: Damage. This squad focuses on getting through all of Gazia's Ruination thresholds in rather a reckless manner. Ark is used as a lead to boost Spark damage. It's also very nice especially with Raaga's Spark buff stacking with Ark's Leader Skill. Also, Ark provides the nice 35% boost to all parameters. Gazia is used as a friend unit to also boost parameters by 35%. Additionally, his 300% BB Atk buff is able to work very well with the other damage utility units. Hadaron serves as a crit buffer and a Def buffer. His damage utility has brought many bosses down to their knees, especially when against a single enemy. Hadaron's high damage ensures that Ruination will not occur due to the sufficient amount of damage dealt. Rinon serves as an anti-debuffer and a healer. There are times in which units won't produce enough HC to recover HP. Rinon's BB is used when units' HP are low. Her heals also help against Holocaust, which would kill units otherwise due to the DoT debuff. Bestie serves as the BB generator of the squad. Her high BB gauge utility helps keep the BB gauge momentum going to help maintain BB gauging for all units. Squad 3: F2P Squad Still testing! Expect something soon! Special Thanks I would like to thank Deathmax and Xerte from r/bravefrontier for datamining the information of Trial X4. Without those, this Squad Spotlight would be nothing! I would also like to thank Yandere Mari, Daylil, The Violist 13, and other users in the for aiding me on my run of Trial X4! Figuring out thresholds was a tough one before the AI information was leaked. Conclusion Is it me or is Trial X4 a lot easier than Trial X3? Is it too easy? Maybe using Gazia friends made it way too easy... Comment below on what you think of Trial X4! How was this trial compared to Trial X3? How do you like Gazia as a unit? Did Gazia change the metagame completely? Leave them all in the comments below! Want to check out Gazia? Check him out here! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts